snowblind robin's pov
by BeBe says hi
Summary: what was going on in Robin's mind when Starfire went missing during snowblind in season 5? Alot. ROBSTAR
1. Starfire goes missing

"Radiation can not harm me." Starfire said. Her hands stretched out in front of her, her red hair blowing in the breeze.

The… thing started to walk off. It was hard to see it through he snow storm, even though it had a bright red glow. I squinted to try to find it. After a second I looked around to make sure no one was harmed. When I got to Starfire I noticed that she was moving… towards the thing!

"Starfire wait!" I yelled, reaching out as if I could somehow magically extend my hand to stop her. But she didn't hear me, she just kept moving forward.

I narrowed my eyes, trying to keep an eye on her. But the snow storm was getting heavier. After only seconds, she was only a dot, floating across the horizon.

"Come back." I whispered so low I could barley hear it myself.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Please R/R. Sorry it's so short. The next one will be much longer.**


	2. She's found

It's been hours since she left, and Starfire still hadn't come back yet. Something was wrong. I could feel it in my bones. I could see her face, her fiery red hair, her emerald green eyes, her beautiful smile, lifeless. Her bright orange skin buried in snow. It was making me feel sick to the stomach.

"I'm going after her." I said, jumping up, off the snow hill and starting off where Starfire went.

Raven jumped in front of me, hand out. "You can't survive out there." Yah, look at my face, does it look like I care?

"Raven's right Robin." Cy said. "The temperature's dropping fast. We have to find shelter." Still don't care.

"She's lost. She need our help!" I did all I could not to yell in his face.

"I know." Yah but you sure don't care

We slept in the T-ship while waited out the storm. No matter how hard I tried I tried not to, my mind kept drifting back to Starfire. Where she was. Was she okay? After what seemed like a lifetime the storm finally settled and Beast boy dug us out. Since we couldn't see out the windows I had no choice but let my hopes up and see if she was out there waiting. I looked around for any red. Nothing. Only white.

"She'll be fine Robin. Starfire knows how to take care of her self." Raven said. Sensing my disappointment.

"That doesn't mean I can't worry." I turned to Cyborg. "Tell me you've found something." please tell me you've found something.

"I have but it's not Starfire." I felt my hopes drop to rock bottom. "I'm picking up a massive radiation source. Might be why we can't locate her communicator."

"Take us there."

We all started walking off, me a few steps ahead of everyone. "Um, guys, aren't you forgetting something? Our warm comfy ship?" Beast boy whined.

"Our warm comfy ship has ship has a fried electrical system and a missing engine." Cyborg pointed out.

"We don't have time to fix it now. Are you coming?" I said, trying to move us along.

"Yeah, I'm coming--but I'm freezing my tail off!" He turned into a fox to prove his point.

We started to walk again. After a few minutes we came to a river flowing with gross looking green goop.

"It's the same isotopic signature I got from that thing that attacked us." Cyborg said looking at a panel on his for arm.

"So, this is where it came from." Raven proclaimed.

"If it did, then that's only part of the puzzle." I said pointing ahead "Look."

"We'd better hurry, another storm is moving in." I trudged up, only looking forward to destroying whatever it is that's keeping us from Starfire.

We walked for about a half an hour when we reached a big factory like building. We stood outside for about another five minutes before the door opened. There stood a girl with long red hair. I didn't really look at her until she gasped. That's when it registered. It took a few seconds since I was freezing my butt off. But once it did, I felt like I could fly just like she could.

"Starfire!" I yelled.

"My friends! How happy I am to see you!" She flew forward arms stretched out. I held my arms out, wanting nothing more than what she was going to give at the point. She pulled me into a big hug. I smiled in relief. And right there, right then, I knew something I didn't know before. That I had always taken it for granted that she would be there. This is where I belong. Right here, right here in her arms.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------please r/r, even if you don't have an account! thanx!**


End file.
